


Propaganda fragment

by Urdnot Wrecks (Urdnot_Wrecks)



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urdnot_Wrecks/pseuds/Urdnot%20Wrecks
Summary: fragment of a document written by an ASC historian
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hello Earth? This Is Mars...





	Propaganda fragment

Documents from the glorious war against Aurora describe events in such an unexpected way, to those of us who actually understand these things, that they must at very least have been corrupted while being copied. In fact, there must be suspicions that the documents have been altered by a treacherous hand.  
It is perhaps best to give an example, even though it will undoubtedly, and rightly, perturb the loyal reader.

Consider that ridiculous confection, the so-called “Mutant Valley”. It seems quite beyond belief that mutants, such sub-human creatures, would be able to survive the desert, let alone set up any sort of community structure, on their own initiative. So what was the basis of the “Mutant Valley” myth? Many possibilities suggest themselves, though we shall confine our attention to two of them.

One is that the “Valley” was simply a cover for the workings of a real intelligence: the so-called “Prince” of Noctis, for example, or perhaps Anton Rogue.  
And the latter is of course more likely: although Rogue was a criminal and a traitor, he did at least have the advantage of being correctly educated, and his business acumen is beyond dispute. Rogue would also have had the savage temperament essential to keep the mutants under control.

The other possibility is that the “Valley” was just a dream (or better, fantasy) concocted by the mutants themselves (though even such a trivial invention seems beyond their intellectual ability). A point in favor of the “Valley” being a fantasy is that one of the leaders was supposed to have been called “Phobos”.  
This simply contradicts the known facts. The “Phobos” was registered in the Mutant Pen in the slums of Ophir by the name Beg. Records kept by Dan Steward, the supervisor of the Pen, describe Beg as a simpleton who could barely construct a sentence, and only understand very basic orders (which required frequent repetition).  
To suggest that a creature with this quality of mind could lead the Mutant Valley, well, the orthodox mind might cruelly think the Valley got the leadership it deserved, but it is out of the question that such a feeble-brained individual from genetically corrupt stock could do anything useful by way of politics.  
Like everything else that does not advance the cause of the glorious Motherland, this fable should be treated with the contempt it deserves.

“Essential History for the ASC operative” by Verity Scribe

**Author's Note:**

> A piece for the second “Hello Earth? This is Mars...” ’zine. As always, many thanks to [Wahlbuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder) and all the authors there; and to the lovely folk of (what was formerly) the Technomancer Discord


End file.
